


A Little Like This

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Kiss, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sehun's first college party doesn't really go as planned.





	A Little Like This

Shame colored his cheeks, face hot as he stood from the circle. Dazed with embarrassment, Sehun shoved his way through the party. He’d never experienced a panic attack firsthand, like Jongin would struggle with when his anxiety spiked, but the feeling was reminiscent of what he’d seen his friend endure. His chest was tight and breathing took a great deal of effort, all of his attempts to catch his breath too shallow to steady his pulse. He could hear the intensity of his heartbeat in his ears, but it still wasn’t loud enough to drown out the constant replaying of the past few moments in his head.

A freshman getting invited to a party wasn’t groundbreaking, but for Sehun it had felt monumental. He was a little too quiet and shy to make connections usually, besides Jongin who he had known since they were in diapers, but Baekhyun changed everything. The vivacious and sociable sophomore seemed to know everyone on campus, literally just pulled up a chair to his table one day in psychology, and by the end of class they had plans to hang out.

So when Baekhyun threw a banger at the EXO Fraternity house and invited him (and pretty much the entire campus too), Sehun was excited. He’d spent the night before skyping Jongin with outfit suggestions and preparing himself for a night full of music, dancing, and if he was lucky, some flirting.

As soon as he’d arrived, he was a little overwhelmed, but Baekhyun had found him quickly enough and dragged him by the wrist into one of the bedrooms where a small group was gathered for a round of Never Have I Ever. Most of those playing he was vaguely familiar with, including Chanyeol and Yixing, but his heart slammed to a dead stop against his ribs once he realized one of the participants was Do Kyungsoo.

Said student was in Sehun’s introductory literature class and immediately caught his attention. Kyungsoo had the smoothest voice (and apparently was one of the gems of the university’s choir, if Baekhyun wasn’t just talking out his ass), was exceptionally kind, and had a smile that could make the heart of the Grinch grow till it burst from his chest.

They had worked together on a presentation and it had been such a fun experience, one that he wished they could have again without the excuse of classwork; late evenings in the library listening to music as they worked and sharing skittles (Sehun eating the green ones that Kyungsoo didn’t like). Sehun was pretty sure that everyone who met Kyungsoo was half in love with him, and therefore he was way out of his league, but crushes didn’t care about things like reality.

This made the normally tame party game embarrassing torture, rather than a good time, for Sehun. The first round of questions seemed fairly innocuous, a couple jabs being directed towards Baekhyun alone (“Look, I only mooned half of the soccer team”), but otherwise manageable. Sehun had two fingers down, for skinny dipping and dying his hair teal his senior year of high school, when the next person to speak began to flounder.

While most of the other people playing were fairly relaxed, just here to have a good time, there was something about this one guy that seemed almost malicious. Baekhyun had given him a couple looks akin to “stop it bro,” but it seemed the dude wasn’t just cruel, but dense too. “Uhh. We’ll pick something easy. Never have I ever had my first kiss.”

Sure it wouldn’t be a big deal, Sehun was honest and kept his finger up, the only one in the circle to do so. Apparently, this was notable to the asker, who snorted. “Dude, really? You’ll get naked, but not tongue up? What sort of loser can’t fucking smack lips at least once before college?”

No one laughed, no one even said a word really, all painfully silent. Sehun’s eyes burned as he forced himself not to cry in front of this frat douche. His hands were shaking as he pushed himself to his feet. Somewhere behind him, Baekhyun called out his name, but he was already rushing towards the patio doors.

It was chilly, November just around the corner, and Sehun hadn’t brought a jacket. Something about the muffled bass of the music inside and the cold broke him. Knees nearly buckling, he managed to sit on the porch steps before he finally began to cry in earnest. His first college party and some dudebro had crushed him like a beer can. Jongin had been so excited to hear about his experience and now Sehun would have to lie or admit how soft-hearted he was to such stupid criticism.

Between his crying and the pulse of the bassline escaping out, he hadn’t heard the door open again. Only when a soft hoodie was wrapped around his shoulders did he startle, looking up and over his shoulder to thank the benefactor.

He’d expected Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo was standing above him, brows together with concern. There was no way he couldn’t see Sehun’s tears, his trembling shoulders. “Sehunnie.”

Mortification had him more taunt than a guitar string and he looked back down to the grass. He expected the other student to leave, now that he’d given him his hoodie, but Kyungsoo cleared his throat and continued to speak. “May I sit with you?”

Sehun didn’t trust his voice just yet, so he nodded.

Kyungsoo’s presence was warm, their knees just brushing. “So you kind of missed Baekhyun chewing that douchenozzle out. I’ve never seen someone so verbally decimated. Chanyeol then yanked him up by the back of his polo and they kicked him out. Baekhyun’s going to ban him from the frat grounds entirely.”

“I...he didn’t really...” Sehun felt the punishment matched his emotional turmoil, but it wasn’t as if the guy had gotten violent or handsy with someone unwilling.

“He was making us all uncomfortable. We were all out to have a good time, even if we did play around and tease, but he was deliberately trying to dig in deep and hurt someone.” Kyungsoo shifted, looking up at the sky. This into the city, there wasn’t much to see of the stars, but the moon was a pretty crescent above them.

Sehun licked and bit his lip. “It’s not like that will make everyone unhear...”

Unable to finish his thought, he closed his eyes. Kyungsoo’s hand found his knee, squeezing it gently. “Anyone who is going to take you not having kissed yet as a fault certainly doesn’t deserve to receive the first one from you. I’ve only kissed because of drama club, so I guess that counts, but maybe it doesn’t.”

Looking over at the other student, Sehun felt a little bit more sheepish. Had he been blowing all of this out of proportion? “Really?”

“I was just...terribly awkward everywhere but on the stage. It was almost comical. My huge glasses and oversized hoodies weren’t endearing, I think. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were my only friends, so kissing wasn’t really going to happen anytime soon.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Although they both offered to be my first, I chose one of my costars instead. I was Romeo, cliché as it is.”

Sehun wiped a bit at his face, now sticky and swollen from crying. “I was quiet too. I just wanted to dance and learn languages. I was also kind of coming to terms with being gay so it was easier just to not date at all.”

“And that’s okay. It’s perfectly fine for you to have waited, for you to have felt this shaken when someone says hurtful things, and for you to still need time before you share that first kiss.” Kyungsoo rubbed his knee, smile soft, half-lit by the moon, half by the porch light.

The touch was reassuring, alongside the hoodie and Kyungsoo’s sweet words. “You’re...a little too perfect.”

Taken aback, Kyungsoo blinked, then laughed. “Don’t ever let Yeol or Baek hear you say that. They can list all my faults in the span of thirty seconds. Best friends are brutal. Why do you...what makes you think I’m perfect?”

“All of this...how all of our presentation work felt so...easy.” Sehun was once again embarrassed, gaze on the grass and one hand moving to his hair. “I’m making a fool of myself. I should just go...”

Kyungsoo squeezed his knee again. “Sehunnie. Could you look at me, please?”

Looking over, he saw a different expression on the other student’s face. Sehun wasn’t the best at reading people, but it seemed almost fond. His insides felt like a snowman in the sun, with such a look being directed his way.

Kyungsoo held up both hands, fingers pointed up. “Never have I ever had a crush on one of my literature classmates that I worked on a presentation with.”

Slowly, he put down his pinky.

Hope had him delirious, made him want to giggle like he was coming down from the adrenaline rush after getting off of a roller coaster. He raised his own hands, putting his pinky finger down as well.

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face grew into a wider, almost shy, heart. “Sehunnie.”

“We’re still playing, hyung.” Sehun felt confident in what he wanted to say next. “Never have I ever wanted to kiss said classmate on the porch after an embarrassing game of Never Have I Ever.”

Letting his ring finger join his pinky, he watched as Kyungsoo’s did the same.

Smile making his eyes crinkle, he licked his lips in anticipation. “Hyung.”

“We...we don’t have to. If you want to wai-” Kyungsoo’s thought was cut off as Sehun leaned in closer, their noses brushing.

“I’ve dreamed about kissing you for weeks.” Sehun’s heartbeat was wild again, outpacing the music inside the house. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kyungsoo broke the distance between them, tilting his head as he brought their lips together. Instinctively, his eyes closed.

Sehun’s first kiss tasted like cherry chapstick, diet coke, and was warm like morning sunshine streaming through curtains. For a few moments they stayed interlocked, lips faintly moving together as they learned their rhythm. Kyungsoo brought his hand up to rest against his jaw and Sehun sighed into his mouth.

When they finally parted, Sehun knew his smile had to be obscenely wide, goofy with joy. Opening his eyes, he could see the flush darkening Kyungsoo’s cheeks and a very similar smile directed back at him. Hands up, he gently tucked another finger towards his palm. “Never have I ever wanted to do that again.”

Sehun grinned and held his hands up, putting another finger down, before leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one had a couple of rough patches as I worked everything out, but then I fell head over heels for this idea. Every Soo pairing has charms, but something about SeSoo catches me off guard every time with how sweet it can be. I really need to write a full fic of them once I get some time...which probably won't be until next year, but oh well!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
